


sing me to sleep

by sinnerlikeme



Series: skimmons. [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerlikeme/pseuds/sinnerlikeme
Summary: overall, not a bad way to recover from a nightmare.





	sing me to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> fic obviously has nothing to do with singing. i’m just too lazy to think of something better lolz

Jemma jolts awake with a gasp, accidentally kicking her girlfriend in the process. Daisy groans, pained, but her grip on Jemma is still tight. She buries her face in Jemma’s neck, shushing her sleepily as Jemma catches her breath. 

“You’re okay,” Daisy soothes, voice huskier than usual due to lack of use.

Tears spring to Jemma’s tired eyes and her chest feels heavy. _No, I’m not_ , she wants to say, but can’t find her voice.

Aside from the fact Jemma is trembling, perceptive Daisy senses this nightmare is different than just a typical bad dream. So she props herself up onto her elbow and urges Jemma to lay on her back, then brushes the damp hair off Jemma’s forehead. 

“I’m sorry, baby,” she murmurs, more alert now, wanting to help.

Jemma shrugs, sniffling. “Not your fault, love,” she mumbles. “It’s fine.” 

Daisy shakes her head indignantly. “No it isn’t,” she pouts. “I wanna help.”

“You can’t,” Jemma sighs. “Having you here is more than enough.”

Daisy makes a face. “Apparently not if you’re still having nightmares.” 

Jemma rolls her eyes. “Please. Don’t blame yourself. This is the first one I’ve had this week. Before we started sleeping together I’d have bad dreams nearly every night. So you are doing something. You _are_ helping me, Daisy.” 

Daisy is quiet for a second, pondering that. Then her lips quirk into a sly smile and she whispers, “Sleeping together.”

Jemma swats her on the arm and she doubles over, laughing. “You know what I mean!” 

Giggling, Daisy seeks out Jemma’s mouth through the darkness and kisses her softly. “I do,” she says. “I know. I also know what I can possibly do to assist you in falling back to sleep. If you’re not tired anymore, I can totally—” 

“Daisy, no,” Jemma scoffs, despite how enticing Daisy’s tone suddenly is.

“Aw, c’mon. Just one little orgasm should knock you right out. I promise.” 

“Ugh. Why are you _always_ horny? It’s, what, three in the fucking morning?”

“Four, I think. But I won’t take long. I’ll do whatever you want. To your bod-ay.”

“Stop it!” Now Jemma is laughing, delirious from fatigue. “You just ruined a perfectly sexy moment, you _dumbass_.”

Daisy’s dark eyes pop and she grins suggestively. “So you admit that was sorta sexy?”

“Daisy! Shut up!” Jemma covers her mouth to muffle her laughter, since they do have neighbors. Daisy tackles her before she can resist, and the sheets are quickly tossed aside and Daisy manages to flip on a lamp so they can see. Jemma is flushed and adorable beneath her and Daisy wonders if she herself is dreaming. She dives for Jemma’s lips while her hands sneak under Jemma’s shirt, which may or may not have been stolen from Daisy’s drawer, and palms her breasts. Jemma squeaks. 

Daisy nips Jemma’s bottom lip to keep her quiet, and goes to bite her throat next. Left hand kneading her breast, the right tugs at Jemma’s sleep shorts, pulling them down to her knees. Jemma moans when Daisy abruptly glides her fingertips against her clit; it caught Jemma by surprise, but she quickly relaxes, kicking her shorts off to spread her legs further. Daisy lifts Jemma’s shirt up, a smug look already on her face, and takes a nipple into her warm mouth. Jemma’s head falls back onto the mattress.

Daisy’s fingers travel lower, dipping into Jemma’s wetness. She teases her, grinning when Jemma whimpers. “That feel good?” she asks, planting a kiss on Jemma’s collarbone. Jemma nods, breathing hard. “You’re so patient.” She seizes Jemma’s waist and leaves a trail of hot kisses down to her mound, where Daisy licks the length of her neglected clit. Jemma moans again, loudly, and Daisy enjoys her blissful expression. She repeats the action, Jemma’s knees bent over Daisy’s shoulders to achieve a better angle. Daisy’s tongue grazes Jemma’s clit slowly but thoroughly, drawing out the sweetest sounds that will ring in her ears for days. Sometimes they’ll make eye contact and the coil at the bottom of Jemma’s stomach gets closer to unraveling.

Jemma doesn’t know what to do with her hands, so Daisy grabs them and holds on to her fingers. It’s oddly calming given what is currently happening but Jemma takes comfort in being able to touch Daisy. Daisy strokes her knuckles with her thumbs.

Daisy drags her tongue gently through Jemma’s folds back up to her clit, trying a couple new things to see how Jemma reacts, but to Jemma it all feels good. Daisy gives her clit a few soft licks before closing her mouth around it and Jemma involuntarily bucks her hips. “Oh, fuck!” she yells, releasing Daisy’s hand in favor of snatching a fistful of hair. “Ohhh my God—” 

Daisy allows herself a small laugh. _That_ was the response she was waiting for.

She goes a bit harder to drive Jemma crazy. It works, because Jemma keeps thinking she’s about to come every few seconds then doesn’t. She’s dizzy but the good kind of dizzy; she can barely breathe but that’s okay. She feels nothing but Daisy’s mouth. 

It hits her very suddenly, without warning, and her spine arches of its own accord. She gushes onto Daisy’s tongue but Daisy isn’t fazed; she laps it up, letting Jemma pull on her hair as much as she needs to. (Her kinks are a different story.) 

Jemma’s body practically melts into the bed once she falls from her high, gasping and teary-eyed. Daisy lightly smacks Jemma on the thigh the way you’d clap someone on the shoulder, then crawls up to pepper her face with kisses.

“There’s no way you won’t fall asleep soundly after that,” she gloats. Jemma weakly scoffs.

“Shut up,” she mutters, though her eyes are already closing. “Thank you.” 

Daisy’s smile is soft even if Jemma doesn’t see it. “You’re welcome. I hope you sleep better now.”

She tugs the sheets back up around them and rests her head on Jemma’s chest as Jemma drifts off.

Overall, not a bad way to recover from a nightmare.


End file.
